


Sleepless in the Crystarium

by MysticMilli



Series: Excellent Adventures of the Warrior of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet-Selch is a troll, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Sick Character, Watching Someone Sleep, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMilli/pseuds/MysticMilli
Summary: The Warrior of Light is unwell after the defeat of the Qitana Ravel's Lightwarden. The Scions watch over her until unwanted company arrives in her room and who knew such company could be so loud when they sleep?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Excellent Adventures of the Warrior of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sleepless in the Crystarium

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun prompt writing using another one of my Warriors of Light. It's not meant to be taken seriously at all compared to the other stuff I have going on as my main focuses xD. This is something that's just short and fun. Hope you all enjoy it :>.

Night had fallen. Not a soul drifted the streets of the Crystarium. The return of night to Lakeland region of Norvrandt had been a blessing to all. All the citizens could rest easy knowing that the Warrior of Darkness granted them a piece of mind and continued to do so until their whole star is to be spared.

Unfortunately, not all could enjoy this peace and quiet. Within the Pendants, confined into the chambers of the Warrior of Light's room, were 3 highly unpleased Scions. The task at hand was not so bothersome as they would do anything to aide their ailing friend. The Au'ra, Twila, had gone pale white from after the battle with the third Lightwarden and grew downright feverish after the attack from Eulmore. 

She took it upon herself to confide herself in her room until it passed over, not wishing to be a burden to her comrades. Each Scion would periodically check in on her to make sure she remained among them or required any sort of company in her time of need. However, she barely responded to their words and only gave an answer of yes or no to their questions. It wasn't until an unlikely guest made their presence known once more that demanded more than one person on duty and all darted heavy glares at the one who suggested the thought due to a particular quirk of such guest.

Thancred and the twins sat quietly against the wall, ears covered as loud, obnoxious snores filled the room. They each glared daggers at the Ascian who released the constant noises as he slept, but it seemed that the Archon bore the greatest intensity of them all.

“ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ....”

"How is she unable to hear this?" Alphinaud questioned, in a hushed tone. "Emet-Selch is practically in her ear."

"I think a better question is why exactly is that Ascian even in her room," Thancred growled in annoyance. 

"And in her bed might I add," Alisaie chimed in. 

In the time span they left her alone to attend a meeting with the Exarch to chart their next course once her recovery was complete and give her at least a few moments of undisturbed rest, the Ascian had found his way into her chambers. It was Minfilia who had found him there after leaving the meeting and quickly returned to the Ocular in a state of near panic. At that moment, it was the Exarch who suggested they keep watch over her in teams of two or three to ensure Emet-Selch did not manage to do away with her.

The Archon shook his head as he released an exasperated sigh from his lips, but his hardened gaze did not falter, “I found it peculiar when he did not grace us with his presence back in the Ocular. Good to know I was not wrong in my judgement.”

“What I find puzzling is that she actually consented to his being here,” Alphinaud mused quietly. 

“It’s not like she could say no dear brother,” his sister scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes, it amazed her at how dense he could be at times, “The poor woman can hardly speak a word. It’s a miracle we can even get her to wake up for more than two seconds. Added, he acts as if we owe him something.”

A small grin appeared on Alphinaud’s lips at the comment, “Reminds me of someone else I know.”

The Red Mage disciple quirked an eyebrow and slowly turned her head in his direction, “And  _ who  _ pray tell, Alphinaud, does he remind you of?”

“Oh, no one in particular,” he stated hesitantly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. “Merely a small jest.”

The gunbreaker groaned to himself. He did not know what was going to drive him crazy: the incessant arguing between the twins or Emet-Selch’s snoring. He turned his attention towards the twins, “As much  _ fun  _ it is hearing you two bicker about nothing, but your discretion is needed. I’d rather not gain her ire by waking her up.”

“You’re worried about  _ us, _ ” Alisaie asked in an indignant tone. “Do you need reminding that we’re not the ones snoring in her ears.”

“ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ....”

His eyebrow twitched as another set of obnoxiously present guttural sounds released from the man, “No, I do not need reminding. I can  _ hear  _ it just fine.” His eyes darkened even further as he observed the Ascian in cold silence. There was a  _ smug  _ grin on his lips and it seemed to enrage him further, “He’s  _ faking  _ it. Look at him.”

“What are we looking for exactly?” Alphinaud inquired as he observed the sleeping Ascian. 

“He’s  _ smirking,”  _ Thancred emphasized.  _ “ _ Emet-Selch is clearly doing this on purpose to be rid of us.”

Alisaie shook her head as she ended her own observations and a light smile appeared on her lips, “I think you’re just seeing things. All I see is how happy Twila is.”

“Of course you of all people would take notice of that,” the male Leveilleur verbally jabbed once more. 

His sister’s face turned red at the insinuation behind his mocking tone, “You’re treading on **_thin_** ice.” She exhaled for a brief moment in an attempt to calm her nerves. She hated that he knew _exactly_ what to say to get under her skin, but she would be a hypocrite for not admitting that she would do the same to him as a counter. Her features softened once more as she gazed at the Warrior of Light, “What I mean is that, ever since Emet-Selch introduced himself, Twila has been the happiest I’ve ever seen her. It’s like whenever they’re together, nothing else matters.”

The Hyur shifted his attention to Alisaie, his mouth nearly half opened at her words, “Are you suggesting that Twila, the Warrior of Light, has found interest with an  _ Ascian?” _

“Well, it is obvious,” she commented with a shrug. “Just look at them.”

As the Raen slept soundly, despite the beads of sweat covering her face, a light grin could be seen on her lips. While she slept a long while facing towards them, she turned around, and wrapped an arm around the man who stayed at her side, barely moving a muscle.

“As crazy as it sounds, I think you are right,” Alphinaud agreed, albeit a little shaken by the revelation. “While it may be against my better judgement, I think she is in good hands. However, I think it still might be in our best interest to remain by her side. He  _ is  _ an Ascian after all.”

“ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ....”

“However, I worry for our sanity,” Alisaie muttered.

‘ _ Knock Knock’ _

Twila opened her eyes, and despite her current weakness, instantly shot up at the sudden noise and gave out a strangled, “come in.”

The door opened to reveal Minfilia and her eyes scanned the room. She stifled the small laugh wanting to escape when her eyes landed on the Scions on the left side of the room. Their mouths were agape in shock and eyes locked onto the sick woman. The Oracle turned her attention to the Au’Ra, “Sorry to disturb you. Did you all need anything?”

Twila’s pink eyes sparkled and displayed a weak smile, but shook her head at the offer before slowly lying back down, instantly falling asleep.

The young teenager returned her focus back to others with a small tilt of her head, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, perfectly fine,” Alphinaud answered, his shock still apparent.

“We have things from here, go get you some rest,” Alisaie chimed in, her voice somewhat shaky.

She gave a small nod closed the door behind her, headed to her own room just down the hall.

It amazed the three how someone near her side can snore away to his heart’s content, but a quiet knock wakes her up. The Warrior of Light was truly a force to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you any of you are interested in being around other FFXIV writers, players, readers, etc. and receive immediate updates about our stories come drop on by and check it out this [amazing community](https://discord.gg/7DzEuYd) . Everyone here is aggressively friendly, welcoming, supportive, etc. You can indulge in lots of writing/reading fun with these great people and talk about how much you love 'x' character, especially Emet-Selch, but anyone really. Don't be scared to hit that link.


End file.
